Alfred
was Shapool's butler whom in reality was secretly a criminal who wants to take over his "master"'s fortunes, until he clashes toe to toe with Kaito Kumon, a.k.a. Kamen Rider Baron. He gains a Genesis Driver and becomes using the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed, which however, turned him into an Over Lord Inves named because of the Lockseed's origin. Character History Alfred is a strict butler of Shapool. One morning, one of his co-butlers told Alfred that Shapool is missing, which he and his co-butlers are seeking to find Shapool. He finds a "Shapool" walking around and convinces him to return. They are unaware that this "Shapool" is actually the wrong person, Kaito Kumon, and he fights Alfred and his men but Alfred orders his men to stun him and brings him into the hotel where Shapool and Alfred stayed. However when Kaito, in Shapool's clothes, hears Alfred's conversation about trying to murder Shapool so that Alfred would report to Shapool's father about his "accidental death", he fights his bodyguards before escaping. He also calls Oren Pierre Alfonzo about Shapool's whereabouts. Later, Alfred meets Ryoma Sengoku to discuss about purchasing several Sengoku Drivers as a "way of obtaining more power for his master (Shapool's father)", in which it turns out to be for Alfred's personal gain to take over Shapool's family's organization, but instead he gains a Genesis Driver and a Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed. Unknown to Alfred, Ryoma thinks and tricks that Alfred will be a "guinea pig" to the usage of that said Lockseed. Alfred has found the real Shapool and he tries to hold him hostage as he reveals his true colors to Shapool that Alfred will be the one who would kill him. However, Kaito shows up to save Shapool from Alfred. Enraged, he transforms into New Generation Rider Tyrant as he clashes with Kaito who transforms into Kamen Rider Baron. However, he is overpowered by Baron Mango Arms before Kaito and Shapool escaped from Alfred and suddenly, the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed is temporarily disabled in which he reverts back to Alfred. Alfred attacks Zack, Peko and the entire Team Baron as revenge on Kaito and as a demand for Shapool until Kaito shows up. Before Alfred could transform, he suddenly realizes that the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed manifests Helheim powers that could turn him into a monster and also being tricked into using the Lockseed by Ryoma. After clashing with Kaito in a motorcycle fight, Alfred completely turns into an Over Lord, due to the powers of the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed. In the end, he is destroyed by a Rider Kick from Baron in Ringo Arms. Personality Alfred is a cunning person and greedy. He viewed his master's company as a chance to be better of himself in a tyranical way, which is befitting his rider name as Tyrant. Alfred will do anything to get what he wants even by means of an underhanded one. Because of his greed, he failed to depend on the right power to be claimed for himself, which becoming the advantage of Ryoma as Kaito will not use any power with powerful negative effect Fighting Skill As a butler, Alfred is trained well to serve his master which leading him to be an expert in the combat. Unfortunately, Alfred is not in equal to Oren as Kaito still able to hold Alfred longer despite Alfred using the New Genesis Driver. Arms Like the Armored Riders and his fellow New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Tyrant's forms are called . His Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, Tyrant can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Tyrant can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of his Sonic Arrow. is Tyrant's default form undersuit which is briefly seen during Tyrant's transformation sequence, before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit, rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Dragon Energy= Dragon Energy Arms is Tyrant's pitaya-based default form that is accessed through the prototype Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed. While assuming Dragon Energy Arms, Tyrant dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. This form's Lockseed possesses Helheim's powers, which lead to Alfred turning into an Over Lord Inves. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Baron }} - Over Lord= is the result of Alfred's usage of the prototype Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed transforming him into an Over Lord Inves. }} Equipment Devices *Genesis Driver - Transformation device *Lockseeds - Gives access to Tyrant's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Sonic Arrow - Tyrant Dragon Energy Arms' personal weapon *Tyrant Blade - Tyrant's Over Lord sword Vehicle *Unnamed bike - He rides an unknown bike during battle with Kaito. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Alfred is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Tyrant, his suit actor is . Notes *Notably, Tyrant's version of Dragon Energy Arms features some light retooling from Duke's, having two small symmetrical shoulder pads instead of one small and one large and using the usual shout of "Soda!" instead. **Justified since Tyrant's Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed's code is "ELS-PROTO". The excited "SODA!" shout comes from Duke's ELS-HEX Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed. *Like Idunn's, Tyrant's helmet is similar to Gaim's, Bujin Gaim's, Kamuro's and Jam's helmet. Also, marking the suit as the last Gaim cloned suit. *Tyrant's Genetic Ride Wear is also similar to Mars' Ride Wear. *As an Over Lord, his design is a remodeled Grinsha suit. Unlike the other fellow Over Lords (both Femushinmu and those from Earth) who can speak, Alfred's Over Lord Inves form has no dialogue at all, like the regular Inves. **He is though, the first rider to become a Over Lord due to the imperfection of the Lockseed chronologically. **Chronologically, this Over Lord form of Alfred is the first Over Lord originating from Earth before Kouta (whose body was transformed by the Kiwami Lockseed) and Kaito (as Lord Baron), but production-wise, he's the third to appear. **And by productions, he is the third Rider turned Inves before the two main and two minor Riders (Yuuya on the other hand is only a temporary Rider in dream only) does. **Having been destroyed by Baron Ringo Arms, Tyrant is one of only two Over Lord Inves, the other being Rosyuo who was murdered by Redyue, who was not slain by Gaim Kiwami Arms, making him arguably the weakest Over Lord seen. References ru:Альфред Category:Deceased Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Movie Riders Category:Over Lord Inves Category:Villains Category:Inves Category:Ox Monsters Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters